Usuario Blog:Mitsuko Taka/Dance in the dark~ Español
Dance in the Dark (Baila en la oscuridad)NEWS thumbUna invitación que nadie sabe a quien llegará, a la luz de la luna esta noche, Oh baby Bajando la escalera de caracol, a la izquierda, luego a la derecha, hacia el sótano. Oh, oh, oh, (¿Quién eres? Señorita) esta noche, ocultando tu verdadero rostro (ohbaby) Baila en la oscuridad Oh, oh, oh, los engaños y el pasado, Baila en la oscuridad, digámoslo. Baila en la oscuridad, Baila en la oscuridad, vamos a abrazarnos con locura Baila en la oscuridad, Baila en la oscuridad, con dulces y vacilantes suspiros, vamos, vamos. Arriba, abajo, abajo, abajo, abajo arriba arriba abajo abajo abajo ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Qué quieres hacer? Dime dime chica. Baila en la oscuridad, Baila en la oscuridad, es sólo una noche de amor misterioso. Persona Ti amo*, Persona I love you Persona Te quiero, ah, ah, ah. Persona Ti amo, Persona Te quiero, Persona I love you. Cada vez que muevo mis manos alrededor de tus temblorosas caderas mi voz se derrama, nena Cada parte que toco incrementa mi pulso, puedo acostumbrarme a esto, pero me está volviendo loco Oh, oh, oh, (¿Quién eres? Señorita) tu húmeda piel es caliente, (oh baby) Baila en la oscuridad Oh,oh, oh, este sueño peligroso es una poción de amor, Baila en la oscuridad, digámoslo. Baila en la oscuridad, Baila en la oscuridad, vamos a abrazarnos con locura Baila en la oscuridad, Baila en la oscuridad, con dulces y vacilantes suspiros, vamos, vamos. Arriba, abajo, abajo, abajo, abajo arriba arriba abajo abajo abajo ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Qué quieres hacer? Dime dime chica. Baila en la oscuridad, Baila en la oscuridad, es sólo una noche de amor misterioso. Secretos, a veces los secretos cambian de color, la mañana no viene(Bailemos juntos en la oscuridad)Loco, por esta noche, soy un loco, un adicto, no puedo escapar de tus peligrosos labios, y tú me dices "no digas que no" Arriba, abajo, abajo, abajo, abajo arriba arriba abajo abajo abajo ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Qué quieres hacer? Dime dime chica. Baila en la oscuridad, Baila enla oscuridad, es sólo una noche de amor misterioso. Baila en la oscuridad, Baila en la oscuridad, vamos a abrazarnos con locura Baila en la oscuridad, Baila en la oscuridad, con dulces y vacilantes suspiros, vamos, vamos. Arriba, abajo, abajo, abajo, abajo arriba arriba abajo abajo abajo ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Qué quieres hacer? Dime dime chica. Baila en la oscuridad, Baila en la oscuridad, es sólo una noche de amor misterioso.23:38 7 sep 2013 (UTC)23:38 7 sep 2013 (UTC)23:38 7 sep 2013 (UTC)23:38 7 sep 2013 (UTC)23:38 7 sep 2013 (UTC)23:38 7 sep 2013 (UTC)23:38 7 sep 2013 (UTC)23:38 7 sep 2013 (UTC)23:38 7 sep 2013 (UTC)23:38 7 sep 2013 (UTC)23:38 7 sep 2013 (UTC)23:38 7 sep 2013 (UTC)23:38 7 sep 2013 (UTC)23:38 7 sep 2013 (UTC)23:38 7 sep 2013 (UTC)~~.Romaji~dare mo shirazu shoutaijou ga todoku tsukiakari Tonight, oh babytobira wa rasenkaidan no shita hidari migi no chikashitsu e Oh oh oh (Who are you? lady)　koyoi sugao (oh baby)　kakushi Dance in the dark Oh oh oh wana mo　kako mo　tsumi mo Dance in the dark　　Let’s say Dance in the dark da Dance in the dark　 kuruoshiku dakishimeyou Dance in the dark da Dance in the dark　 yurete amai toiiki　Come on Let’s go Up down down Up down down up down down down dou suru no? doushitai? Tell me tell me girl Dance in the dark da Dance in the dark　ichiya dake no Mystery love Persona Ti amo Persona I love you Persona Te quiero ah ah ah Persona Ti amo Persona Te quiero Persona I love you koshi ni mawasu te ga ugoku tabi koboreru ano koe baby kanjiru basho ga dokudoku shiteru kuse ni narisou midareteku Oh oh oh (Who are you? lady)　nureta hada wa (oh baby)　atsuku Dance in the dark Oh oh oh　yabai yume wa biyaku Dance in the dark　　Let’s say Dance in the dark da Dance in the dark　 kuruoshiku dakishimeyou Dance in the dark da Dance in the dark　 yurete amai toiiki　Come on Let’s go Up down down Up down down up down down down dou suru no? doushitai? Tell me tell me girl Dance in the dark da Dance in the dark　ichiya dake no Mystery lovee Secret　toki wa　Secret　tomari　asa wa konai 　(futari Dance in the dark) Crazy　yoru ni　Crazy　hamari　nukedasenai　abunai kuchidzuke　anata wa Don’t say No Up down down Up down down up down down down dou suru no? doushitai? Tell me tell me girl Dance in the dark da Dance in the dark　ichiya dake no Mystery love Dance in the dark da Dance in the dark　 kuruoshiku dakishimeyou Dance in the dark da Dance in the dark　 yurete amai toiiki　Come on Let’s go Up down down Up down down up down down down dou suru no? doushitai? Tell me tell me girl Dance in the dark da Dance in the dark　ichiya dake no Mystery love''' ''' Categoría:Entradas